


（FF14/猫龙）《女神》

by BWbahamut



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Penis in the Penis, ntr, 异种奸, 站街, 血腥暴力, 轮奸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut
Summary: 一个敖龙走投无路了，不过问题不大，像他这种出身的人很容易就会走投无路的。有一个漂亮的猫魅买下他一夜，在这个时候，他还不知道自己将见证利姆萨罗敏萨的殒落。时间设定是属于人类的世界的灭亡前夜。Penis in the Penis梗，异种奸，轮奸，有血腥暴力情节给帕帕写的生日礼物。虽然当事龙表示即使这样还是1，但我觉得警告还是该写实诚一点。要求是被JJ进入健康的JJ，还要一边背诗一边被日（摸下巴）虽然是生贺但是拖了两，两个月。还写自闭了。
Relationships: 猫龙
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	（FF14/猫龙）《女神》

*

利姆萨·罗敏萨是个好地方~

那白鳞的敖龙族哼着变调的小曲，把酒罐里最后一滴混着泥沙的劣酒倒进喉咙里，他的喉咙又干又痛，他猜想自己是染了病，至于是什么病，他心想自己是没法知道的了，他没钱去看医生。

斜阳最后一抹红光正在他脸上消失。他倒在满是泥沙的白石地上，又哼起老家的农人们爱唱的粗俗歌谣来：利姆萨·罗敏萨是个好地方~海洋女神她要来爱你~波塞冬的公主啊~她卷起哈迪斯的财富~洒向晴空~洒向晴空~

星历之末，灵灾将至，远古的英雄传说在人们口中扭曲变幻成数十个版本。人们谈论神明，谈论贫穷，谈论死亡，谈论末日。大地一天比一天贫瘠，战事每年都比上一年焦灼，瘟疫盛行，尸横遍野，而贫穷和疯狂比瘟疫更盛。

敖龙族想起老家，他家的泥房子家徒四壁，长得清秀的妹妹每天下河捞鱼，一身的鱼腥气，满脸泥污，不打算嫁人，怕像母亲一样遇到没本事的男人。他想他刚进城那会儿，还想着赚一笔大钱，给妹妹树立个榜样。他什么都肯干，他搬运那些鱼篓时明知道里面有毒品，心里只高兴多赚的两块银币，哪怕面对哭着哀求的孩子他也无动于衷，好几次一脚把欠钱不还的渔民踹进大海。

他只要钱，但钱不要他。他把能做的都做了，却沦落到这种地步。

夜风吹来一阵阵鱼腥味，微咸的海水汽包围着他，他躺在地上，一身酒气，零星几个路人远远看见他，都转头躲开。裤袋里有什么东西硌得大腿的鳞片一直在痛。他眯着眼把手伸进去，摸出一块银币，想起他才被从老大堂口那儿扔出来，这是他身上最后一块银币了。

海洋女神她要来爱你~

他哼着小调，把银币放进嘴里舔着。乘着酒意，想着不如干脆吞进去，一了百了。他想他已经得罪了老大，得罪了他窄小的世界里所有不能得罪的人。很快就会有人来找他，剥开他的肚皮，卖掉他的器官，把毒品塞进他空空的肚子里封起来，然后他就是一个走私毒品的好皮袋。这不是妄想。他就搬运过不少好皮袋。

来爱我吧~来爱我吧~波塞冬的公主~我绾着你的发~你挽起了裙~~

轻轻的嗒，嗒，嗒的声音，敖龙晕乎乎的，乍听之下，感觉自己隐隐约约是听见有人在给他敲拍子。后来声音变大了一点，他才听明白了是脚步声。他翻了个身，满身的泥沙往下掉，他睁大眼睛，看见眼前一团黑影。他眨了好几次眼，才看清来人。

一个黑发白肤的猫魅，眼角红红的，很漂亮的一张脸。至少，是敖龙族相当满意的一张脸。他是乡下出来粗人，一辈子没多大的梦想，就只希望能出人头地，建一栋大房子，娶一只公猫魅。他刚来这座城市那几天，天天打量街上的公猫，看见好几个眉清目秀的，尽管都一身麻布，穿得也土气，有的皮肤不太好，有的眼睛太小。但他也知道自己没什么好挑的。公猫魅不喜欢城市，一年到头能碰见两三个就不错了。在他老家，不仅一只公猫都没有，而且他爹名声不怎么样……尽管那老头凉透了好些年，可毕竟早趁活着的时候已经把家里的地给卖了。没有地可种，就只能给别人做长短工。于是村子里的青年男女都不乐意多看他一眼——不少人夸过他长得帅，可帅不能当饭吃，而且乡下人很容易会把儿子和老子合起来看，见老子是什么样，就觉得儿子以后会是怎么样。

他看这只黑猫，公猫的皮肤像瓷器一样白，眼角向上挑，浮现一个相当有魅惑力的笑容。他有一瞬间怀疑自己遇到了海里的水妖。传说中它们会把渔民勾引到它们的岛上，切成碎片喂养它们的幼崽。

公猫在他身边蹲下来，眼睛直勾勾地看着他。

“多漂亮的小伙子，怎么把自己弄得这么臭。”公猫的声音还是颇雄的，挺低沉。“爬起来吧，我带你去洗个澡。”

敖龙的呼吸一下子停住了。他知道这是什么世道，哪有人肯随便带个流浪汉到自己的住处。他想起他那个老大，那个满脸刀疤的人族倒是带过一个快饿死的小乞丐回家，晚上关起了房门，他在门外听那个小乞丐在里面又哭又叫。第二天有人进去把光着身子的小乞丐拖出来，拖到弟兄们睡的大通铺里面……敖龙族好几晚只好用枕头捂住两角来睡觉，他没有加进去，他只喜欢公猫……后来那个小乞丐也算成为了他的同事，脸上抹了脂粉，妖里妖气的在餐馆和酒楼那边的场子干活，听说一晚卖得挺贵。

敖龙盯着猫魅，发出一阵短促的笑。他心想他也横竖活不过明天了，这些人爱怎么样就怎么样罢。他爬起身，身体像个将停的陀螺。猫魅搭上他的手，让他站稳一些。

路上他们互相交换了名字和其他询问底细的话，大多数话敖龙听过就忘记了。猫魅果然把他带进了旅馆，开了间房。敖龙第一次不用付钱住进来，穿过大堂时他总觉得所有人都在看他，盯着他，用目光在他身上烧洞。那个婊子。他想着那些人肯定会背后笑话他。那个男婊子。艾欧泽亚最不缺男婊子。

进了房，猫魅让他去洗澡，他就去了，老老实实，关上门，扭开热水，用香皂从头到脚把自己抹干净，仔仔细细清理肛门和包皮。他没卖过屁股，但他和卖屁股的混在一起好几个月了，很清楚该怎么做。过去烂仔瞧不起婊子张开大腿赚钱，婊子瞧不起烂仔欺男霸女还逼他们张开大腿赚钱。敖龙每天假笑着迎合同伙们那些下流的嘲笑。他其实认定这个人间就是地狱，在地狱做什么都没关系，卖屁股也罢杀人也罢，大家都是活鬼谁也别看不起谁。地狱里没活人，也不该有。他把鞭子抽到那些衣衫褴褛的男女身上的时候也就这样想：要恨就去恨你们爹妈，自己都做不成人还指望生个皇帝出来咧。

他忙活了半天，外头的猫魅没有催他。他在腰间挂好浴巾走出门，卧室亮着黄澄澄的光，窗外城市漆黑一片。住在城市下层的人都珍惜灯油。他瞄见那猫魅竟然坐在床头看书。他认得几个字，看出那是一本海图集。利姆萨·罗敏萨这一带能买到这种玩意，只是贵，现在没有印刷厂了，也没有多少认字的人。

猫魅注意到他目光落到封面上，问他：“你认得字？”

懒洋洋的语气，敖龙族听出猫魅只是没话找话，不是真的对他的学识感兴趣。

“认得几个，小时候我家附近有个老师做慈善，免费教书……”他咕哝。又皱眉道：“你是要一边办事一边听我背诗吗，我倒是能背几首。”

猫魅拍了拍身边的床单，他从善如流的爬上去，猫魅压到他身上，纤长白嫩的手抓起他腿间那根玩意摸了起来，又用手指弹了好几下包皮。公猫身上总有一些混着草香的猫骚味，很淡，但他鼻子很灵，他立即就有点兴奋了，阴茎开始变硬。这猫魅身上还没有这一带其他人常有的鱼腥味，猫味儿里头夹杂着一种奇妙的清香，像是花的气味。猫魅开始解开上衣的扣子，展露出来的皮肤看不见瑕疵。

这肯定是个娇生惯养的大少爷。敖龙觉得他就梦想娶一个这样的公猫，关在家里，每天操得他喵喵叫。

猫魅捏了好几下他的包皮，像是在衡量什么，然后问他：“你想要留着这个吗？”

敖龙一下子回到了现实，猫魅看起来不像是跟他开玩笑。他看着猫魅的手指，有点担心猫魅要直接把他的包皮撕下来。

“暂时还，挺想要它的……”他谨慎地回答道。

猫魅点点头，手伸到他屁股后面，把他抱起来。他感觉到肛门边缘有动静了。有种又凉又滑的东西碰到他肛门边缘，立即就往里面爬。他打了个寒颤，想伸手去掏，猫魅按住他，纤细的手指力气大得惊人。

“只是给你一点帮助，毕竟你看来是第一次。”猫魅按得死紧，敖龙反应过来，知道他现在也躲不过任何事。于是放松全身肌肉，感觉到身体里冰凉的东西……它又软又柔韧，灵活地往他肚子里钻着，它应该很长，像是一条长虫，仍然撑开着他的肛门。

他曾经看过一眼暗娼床上的情趣道具，在破破烂烂的窝棚深处，空气里飘着灰尘，婴儿在里面大哭，婊子娘在外面跟人贩子聊天。他好奇看进去一眼，看见五颜六色，奇形怪状，满满一床的小玩意。他不知道现在自己是遇上哪一种，他只祈祷上面不会粘有上一个婊子的什么脏玩意。他不太想染上性病，听说男人屁股眼容易烂，比女人更容易染病。

他又去看猫魅，猫魅全身白白净净的，他希望这猫能把清洁的习惯贯彻到底。

他屁股里的玩具应该是镶嵌了水晶的魔具，在他体内自发扭动起来后，又不断用吸盘猛吸他的肠壁。像是活物。这种东西多半很贵。

他把头扭向一边，脸色开始涨红，有点气喘。他本来以为男人被弄屁眼不会有什么感觉，但他现在突然很想尿，又很想射精，他有点不想弄脏床单，只好红着脸憋住。

猫魅还在弄他的阴茎，除了把那玩具塞进来，这猫看起来对他屁眼的兴趣不是很大。他开始怀疑猫魅其实不是想用他的屁眼，而是想用他的阴茎。他知道确实有很多男人只喜欢张开腿被操。

猫魅的手指这时候摸着他的尿孔，突然间，整根食指就钻进他鸡鸡里了。

他痛得闷哼一声，看着猫魅食指根部和他的包皮贴在一起，慢慢抽动，他脸上很烫，大脑直充血。双腿痛得软在床上。他暗想完了，这猫不知道有什么怪兴趣。他最怕那种变态，他帮忙处理过很多可怕的尸体，有的人下体被塞进整条水蛇，抽出来的时候蛇还是活的，又咬死了一个人。

“我不是很想玩这个。”他尽量用平静的口吻说道：“你也未必付得起钱。”

“我可以给你整个海洋的财富。”猫魅笑起来，中指靠近已经整根没入他阴茎的食指，也在往里面挤。敖龙只觉得自己脑浆都要被挤出来了。他张开嘴，却发现自己嗓子突然哑了，浓厚的水汽扑面而来，直往他喉咙里钻。

他眼睛瞪得要脱窗，发现了房间已经发生了异变，他看见水洼从床底下蔓延开来，墙壁显现出一块块被浸透的深色水渍。他赶紧揪住床单往后退，又发现自己屁股已经被制住了，不是猫魅的手，他屁股碰到一团又湿又柔软的玩意，那玩意一部分蔓延在他体内深处，慢慢地抽动，跟活物一样，又分泌了许多不明液体，他整个内腔和屁股都被麻痹了。

他肉棒硬得跟肿了一样，不管里面的是精液还是尿，他都怀疑自己要憋不住了。但他又射不出来。

猫魅已经把两根手指都整根插进他阴茎里面，插得很深，完全堵住了尿道，手指就像抽插女人阴户一样慢慢抽动着。敖龙痛得头昏脑胀，偏偏又连一声惨叫都发不出，身体越来越麻，他不知道怎么办好，只能看着自己肿大了一圈的阴茎干瞪眼。

他甚至不能问猫魅，你是什么怪物，到底想要什么。他突然说不出话了。

房间弥漫着很重的海水味，每一口呼吸都又腥又咸，口腔内的黏膜湿哒哒的，水汽在他口腔黏膜上凝聚成水珠，在他嘴边混着口水流出来。而舌头耷拉在喉咙前面，跟死肉一样一动不动。猫魅又往他鸡鸡里伸进一根手指，第三根，他很奇怪地看着自己的阴茎，那玩意已经不像一根肉棒子，而是一条颇宽的套子……竟然居然没有爆裂开来，屁股里的东西钻得更深了，好像已经进入他的肠胃。

猫魅解开长衣，他里面穿着一件白衬衫，现在早不时兴这种衣服了，不过这猫魅骨架子好，衬衫像雪一样白，没有一丝皱褶，给这一个眉清目秀的男子穿着，颇有旧时王侯的风度。猫魅接着又解开了腰带，腰带上宝石发射的彩光映得他的手更白。敖龙看着他动作，直到他连内裤也拉下来，用勃发的阴茎指着他。那猫阴茎满是刺，密密麻麻。他知道有的猫魅阴茎会长刺，有的不会，是一种返祖现象。

猫魅把他的阴茎慢慢插进敖龙的阴茎里。

敖龙整张脸又红又白，就像涂上去的化妆。脖子后和肩膀都渗出一层层冷汗来。他眼睛已经看不清东西了，现实世界在他眼中，如今是笼在一团水雾里面的。他只能看见猫魅那双勾魂的长眼，像是水中的妖物。海盗都市从来不乏诡异的传说，勾引男人绞死吃肉的人鱼，在人类腹中产卵的怪物，把人类变成自己同类的妖异。敖龙心想他自己又是遇到了什么，明天旅馆的人能看见他的尸体吗？

猫魅抓着他的阴茎，如同抽插女人阴户一样，慢慢地插弄着。被撑得大开的阴茎本来就极度敏感，被猫阴茎上的肉刺刺激过来，没被插几下他就两眼翻白，眼泪鼻涕口水一直往下流，跟重感冒了一样。他前面也流水，他眼睛看不清楚，也不知道流出去的是精液还是尿还是其他，每次猫魅抽出去的时候，有些液体会被刮着带出去，飞溅到他大腿上。热热的。棒子里的液体终于能释放出来，他松了一口气，同时全身都没了力气。

猫魅的动作越来越快，他的大腿就越来越热。

猫魅最后还是射进了里面，好像他那里真的是一条阴道，猫的精液喷了进来，灌入了他的尿道，把他的膀胱当成女人的子宫灌满了。他睁大眼睛呆呆地看着乳白色的水雾，膀胱里有点酸痛，他想象膀胱里透明的尿和乳白的精液混在一起的模样。

不过。他又想，或许他膀胱里现在不会有很多尿，那个肉腔或许已经完全变成了白色，在散发出猫精液的气味了。因为猫魅抽插时引出了很多水，那些液体可能就是本来存在他膀胱里的尿……可能是吧，他没上过几年学，一点也不懂这些。

猫魅射了有一刻钟，他膀胱又涨又痛又酸，他发不出声音，只能大张着嘴巴干喘气。射精仍然持续了好一会儿才停下来。猫魅轻笑着拍拍他的屁股，很清脆的声音，牵动他直肠里的软物，那虫子似的玩意还在里面钻着，他都快忘记它了。但是屁股被猫魅拍了几下，里面的柔肠居然生出一阵阵快感，含着软虫子的肉穴往外流了一屁股的水。

猫魅就在他阴茎里再次变硬。又开始插他。

猫魅腹部的肌肉随着挺身的动作，不断收缩展开成好看的形状，猫阴茎前面有点弯，好像要直接顶进他膀胱里面去，或许，已经差不多顶进去了。敖龙甚至有种被顶进喉咙的幻觉，鸡鸡又涨又痒又痛，他现在只想要上厕所，他有强烈的尿意。

他想象他爬到厕所前的情景：他光着屁股面对着马桶，橡胶一样软下去的鸡鸡漏出大量猫的精水。

不，他还能站着上厕所吗？他又想象自己像女人一样只得蹲着上厕所，撒尿一样排出体内的猫精。他的老二被折腾成这个样子，以后就算活下来，也不能办事了吧。他要是还能建一栋大房子，娶一个公猫，也只能翘起屁股给那只猫操了。

敖龙眼前一黑，下体又一阵剧痛，猫魅向他伏下来，趴在他身上，已经捅进他膀胱里面了。敖龙心想这世界上有几个男人会被操进膀胱，他怎么倒霉到这种地步，第一次做婊子就遇到这种变态。

他的海绵体被扯开成薄薄的一片，猫阴茎塞在他这“前洞”里越涨越大，越来越硬，猫魅眼见他流出眼泪来，舔了他眼角一下。动作比先前还要快了。

“我帮你打开这里，把我的卵注入里面。”猫魅说道：“我的幼子们需要仆人滋养，会有人来找你的，你就在这城里等着，谁要你张开腿，你乖乖听话就行了，他们也会给你钱。”

敖龙睁大眼睛，感受到猫魅的阴茎顶进他的膀胱，精液喷进他膀胱里成团的精水中，撞出一阵响亮的水声。

“只要给我生下合格的孩子，你就能前往我的王国，荣华富贵享之不尽。”

猫魅伸手搓了一下他的前胸，又笑得颇媚。“你会喜欢那里的，我是个好丈夫……安全起见，再给你注一些卵吧。”

*

敖龙倒头睡了两日两夜，几十个小时里噩梦连连，睁开眼睛后有种尤在梦里的感觉，不过嗓子的疼痛是真真切切的。他啊啊的叫了几声，舌头又活过来了。他大松一口气，歪着身子下床走到桌边，提起茶壶就给喉咙灌水，几口凉水下去，热痛就消失不见了。他腿一软，滑倒在地上，看着落地窗外头白茫茫的海滨城市，愣了老半天，才反应过来这些天发生了什么事。

总之……到最后，他活见鬼的被一个可疑的公猫魅操了，他环视房间一圈，看见墙体和地面残留着大量水渍。水渍中混着星星点点的绿藻和霉菌，他清楚记得他昨天住进来的时候这里还没有这些玩意。

怪物猫那根满是肉刺的东西还操进他的鸡鸡里，在他膀胱里射精……

他连忙低头解开裤头带，薄薄的裤子滑到地上，他张口结舌，目瞪口呆，只见他的老二……那玩意已经不像阴茎了，倒像一个宽松的肉袋子。他想起他最后昏过去的时候那猫还在操他，不知道最后操了多少次，反正是把他的鸟弄坏了。

他伸手碰一下自己的“肉袋子”，不疼，包皮还在，他摸到尿道口，突然整条尿道抽搐了一下，一阵酥麻从阴茎里头喷涌而出，直冲上天灵盖。

他捂住下体，僵硬着喘了好几口气，好不容易缓过来，便咬紧牙关，手指慢慢地靠近尿道口，插进去……

他屏住呼吸，大睁着双眼，直勾勾地盯天花板，好一会儿，手指总算夹住了塞在尿道里扭动的那个活物。那东西又滑又软，像是乌贼，又像是肥虫。他强迫自己什么都不要去想，心一横把活物直接拉出来。

整条变形了的阴茎随即一阵轻松，大量白液像是失禁的尿一样往外喷，很快就在地板积一块水洼。一块滑溜溜的东西从敖龙指间掉到精水洼上，啪的一声。

敖龙哭丧着脸，用了两秒鼓起勇气才能往下看——

不是乌贼，也不是肥虫，是介于两者之间的生物，或许有点接近水母。但是，水一样透明的躯体上有一颗巨大的，黑白相间的，像人类眼睛的玩意，见敖龙看过来，它溜溜地转动，瞳孔收缩，变成尖尖的一根针，让人看得全身发毛。

敖龙脸色苍白，想起猫魅在他昏迷前最后说的那些话——那个怪物，说要在他体内产卵。

利姆萨·罗敏萨是充满传说的地方，有很多诡异的传奇。

敖龙脑子里掠过许多传说的片段：有在人类体内产卵的魔物，它们聆听行星濒死的悲鸣，只会在末日时分苏醒。它们会变幻成人类钟爱的模样，利用人类的身体繁殖后代，它们整个族群隐居在海洋深处，直到世界破碎，人类灭亡，它们才会携着整个族群登上大地，咀嚼着旧时智慧生物残存的记忆，成为全新世界的主宰。

传说终究是传说。敖龙抬脚就要踩爆那眼珠子，半途又停下来，感觉有点犯恶心。他想直接换地方住得了，客房卫生难道还要他这个客人搞不成。他又瞥一眼床头，一口拳头大的袋子，过去打开数了一会，全是真金白银的白金币

钱倒是不少，不过他鸡鸡也差不多变成逼了。敖龙挑着眉，拿鼻子哼了一声。其实他知道没什么好抱怨的，他不值钱，这钱相比市场价已经多了不少。他老家里的人一年也赚不了一个金币。前些日子妹妹来城里找他，说村子附近的水全臭了，里面满是被毒死的鱼，渔民捕不到鱼，农夫浇不好地，有两家子跳了海，其他人都迁走了，妹妹问他在城里混得怎么样，可不可以给她介绍工作。他能介绍出什么正经工作。他拿出点积蓄到处求人，给妹妹弄了个在俾斯麦餐厅厨房忙活的职位，没过几天，想着去看看她，妹妹已经不见了。他大吵大闹跑遍整座城，追查到老大身边的一个保镖身上。那麻子脸朝他扔一枚白金币，大方承认他是去餐厅喝酒喝得有点上火，在后巷随手抓了个女孩子就糟蹋了。他连女孩子的脸都没看。事后他就把那女孩子扔给弟兄，弟兄们用完一般会把女孩卖掉，或者直接扔海里……他也没兴趣知道。麻子脸说他只知道一般卖就卖三个金币，他没想到不小心动了手下的妹妹，真不太好意思，补偿一枚白金币好了，够大方了。

敖龙拿了钱，回头到码头问了一下收女孩子的地方，那边的老板也不避忌，告诉他新收的那个敖龙族女孩死了。“打了针，没看好，她自己跳了海。”很普通的一件事。旧时要逼良为娼，又要设套画押，又要变着花样打，很麻烦。这年头简单多了，把人糟蹋透，再喂毒品，穷丫头片子染上了毒瘾能怎么办，卖呗。不卖？那就跳吧。

就这么一回事。敖龙又想起他那个死掉的爹，他爹死的时候他才多大？他坐在门口给一家子洗衣服，听门里头他爹说“十个银币，十个银币我就给你，那可是我的宝贝女儿……”当晚他把他爹推到沟里，拿石头砸破了头，浇上酒。谁也没有怀疑。他养大了妹妹，最后十枚银币变成了一枚白金币，他自己倒卖出了一袋子的白金币。

就这么一回事。

他喝完整壶水，打算在厕所放完水就离开旅馆，结果这次在马桶前忙活半天没挤出几滴来。尿意不是没有，就是怎么用力也喷不出去。他只好放弃，出浴室门看见地上那小怪物已经不见了，便决定忘掉先前发生的事情，把破布一样的衣服往身上套好，把钱袋子揣在衣服里，走出了门。

门外一阵闷热的腥气和汗臭味。后桅旅店已经是利姆萨·罗敏萨中下层最好的旅店了，几百年前风光过，当时来来往往的冒险者来住店不用花一分钱。现在柜台内外都是鸡鸣狗盗之辈，谁进来都是贼眼两两相看。敖龙走到柜台前，老板告诉他先前已经有人给他付了一个月房租。他点点头，抬腿往门外走，又听见后面有声音把他叫住，那个人直接唤出他的名字。

是个绿皮鲁加，旁边站着只黄毛公猫。敖龙多看了那公猫一眼，觉得鼻子大了点儿，皮肤有些干，但能要的话他还是乐意要的，他不太挑。

鲁加和公猫走过来，一个问他为什么还活着，一个对他说老大派了所有人找他。他杀的人有点太多了，还弄沉了一艘船，船里的小姐们都跑了，经理和几个打手的尸体搭在岸上，青天白日下臭气熏天。那艘船是老大的二弟的，老大几兄弟一个贩毒品，一个开红楼，还有一个是军老爷，家族企业，天罗地网，牢不可破。两个人劝他现在就跪下来跟他们回去，苦苦求老大放他一条生路。

敖龙觉得这话太傻了，老大横竖不可能饶他一条命的，虽然这两个人也是没话找话，铁家伙都抄在手里，不是真的想劝他回头是岸，只是有的人干活的时候就喜欢唠叨几句罢了。但他还是觉得人与其说傻话还不如老实闭嘴，多省一口氧气。

他虽然鸡鸡在裤裆里耷拉着硬不起来，但胳膊和大腿的肌肉可不一样，他走前几步抄起椅子就往鲁加头上砸过去，手指阴毒地勾起来挖鲁加的眼睛，椅子腿直往鲁加裤裆碾，那边黄毛公猫挥着两把小刀劈过来。这时鲁加吃痛哀叫，缩到地上，他就用椅子卡住黄毛猫的胳膊，立即扭转椅子，听见黄毛猫的胳膊咔嚓的一声，接着整个大堂都是惨叫。

他捡起地上亮晃晃的刀割断了鲁加的手脚筋，对黄毛猫也如此处理。老大手下至少有好几百号人，他现在清掉了两个，他盘算着他余生起码还得割几百条手脚筋——只要他们不停手，只要他还不打算死。这怎么可能杀得完呢，他又剩下几天的命？

他又想他不能杀人。不是因为人不能杀，早没这个说法了，这年头虫子都比人命值钱，只不过要是你把人杀了，人一死一了百了，要是有不知道哪里冒出来的家伙要寻仇，就会毫无后顾之忧。

旅馆里的人跑的跑，躲的躲，剩下几个武者打扮的人在角落径自喝酒，不想理会他们这些烂仔头。他又用尽力气踹地上的鲁加和猫魅几脚，踹得穿洞的皮靴子里灌满了咸风，见他们实在是不能动了，才走出门。

今天的海风比往时都要潮得多，他进城以来就没有碰到过这么湿的海风。木板路上的霉烂似乎也比昨天多了不少。他往市场走去，利姆萨·罗敏萨的市场从前是享誉海内外的旅游景点，现在就只剩下零零星星的破烂，灰暗的白石墙上长满苔藓，商人蹲在枯草破布烂铁干鱼后面吆喝叫买，个个饿得面黄肌瘦。他走到卖鱼杂汤的小摊贩前，买了一碗热汤，汤里面加有黑面包。隔夜臭鱼的鱼杂腥得要命，听说旧时都是当垃圾扔掉的，只是这年头没法再挑，人们只要捏着鼻子一边吐酸水一边吃，吃得全身都是腥味，就不再觉得腥了。

敖龙蹲在木板上，对着黑沉沉的海水喝汤，他是粗人，从小没吃过好东西，山珍海味和鱼杂汤对他舌头来说差不多一回事。他嘴巴只吃得出两样东西，“软的”和“硬的”。不过这一回情况有点古怪，他喝完一碗，舔了舔嘴角，又买多了两碗，最后三碗下肚才堪堪抵饱，浓腥的鱼汤残留些许汁液在喉咙里，他不由得感到惬意。

卖汤的小贩像看怪物一样看着他，但没和他说半句话。人人都说做一日烂仔，一辈子身上都有烂仔的臭味。敖龙不仅做了好几个月的烂仔，还做了一晚婊子。没有人想跟婊子和烂仔有太多关系。

敖龙捧着兜里的钱，又在市场逛了圈，买了把好刀。他把刀绑到大腿上时才想起他早该出城了。他为什么不出城呢。难道他真的信了那怪物猫的话？他要是远走高飞，去到大陆对岸，穿越萨纳兰沙漠，走过大片黑衣森林，跑到冰天雪地的库尔札斯，再跑到远东之国，老大有再大的本事也抓不住他。他干嘛不跑啊。

可他就是不想跑。今天的海风湿气重得压人，很亲昵的贴着他，搔着他的头发，摸着他的肚子。他也摸着自己的肚子，里面满是热乎乎的鱼杂汤，圆滚滚的，他突然有点犯愁，万一他还是撒不出尿来，那可怎么办？

要入夜了，市场上的摊贩开始赶紧收拾东西。夜里是烂仔和流莺的世界，烂仔们买东西从来不付钱。敖龙继续沿着梯子散步，远离了市场，周遭的行人就越来越少，他突然有了些尿意，见四周没有人，他赶紧找了块阴影，解开裤头带，对海水露出鸟头。他没有城里人讲究，在他老家谁家里都没有厕所。

他扶起鸟头，一开始整整一刻钟没有一滴水出来，后来他耐心都快没了，又见鸡鸡根部鼓起一块圆形的东西，就像有鸽子蛋要从他膀胱里出来，他想起在客房里看见那眼球怪物，皱着眉，凝神静气使劲把那东西撸出来，那东西一出来就往下掉，“噗”的一下在海面炸开一丁点水花。

那东西出来后，敖龙下腔一虚，腿一软，赶紧扶住墙站稳，他低头看自己的鸡鸡，见有透明的水不受他控制的从孔洞往下流。他皱着脸用手沾了一点来闻，不是精液的味道，也没有尿臊气，气味很怪，有种深海鱼的重腥味。

他咧着嘴，不知道该有什么心情。难不成他的膀胱已经变成了鱼缸，那怪猫就是个卖鱼的？他头晕眼花，心想他不如去买包堕胎的草药，对着鸟头灌进去。长痛不如短痛，他可不想给人养怪鱼养到死。

他正要把裤头捞起来，突然感觉光屁股在后面被人摸了一把，那手是湿的，掌心凹凸不平，不但黏糊糊的，还像是布满吸盘。敖龙的肌肉僵硬了，他不太觉得手的主人是人。

他没有回头，吸盘手就直接扳开他屁股蛋，有硬硬的东西在他屁眼上面顶着。他还在想那是什么鬼东西，鬼东西就直接进来了，痛得他龇牙咧嘴。那东西跟冰棒子一样冷，是软的，表面布有吸盘，一进一出间那些吸盘就把他直肠里面的肉往里外各猛吸一次，吸得他魂飞走了一半。

他颤着手去摸刀，后面狠狠顶他几下，他身子骨一下子就软了，几根手指在刀鞘上打了个滑，垂下去。

他只能被吸盘手抓在怀里操了。那鬼东西插得挺快，没一会儿就是上百次来回，他眼泪鼻涕流了一脸。

这次他屁股里敏感得不对劲，他前面鼻子眼睛出水，屁股洞里居然也出水了，好像那不是屁眼，是女人的阴门。鬼东西捅了两三百下，他僵着身体，屁股跟女人一样潮吹喷水，前面的尿孔也一样，又酸又涨，很想要尿尿。不一会儿，水漏了他满腿。

吸盘怪人最后操了他几千下，他是僵着身体光着屁股看着太阳沉下去的，他试过回头，他很肯定他眼睛看见了那玩意的脸，但被操完后，他又怎么也想不起那玩意的脸来。

最后他跪坐到地上，屁股流着满是海腥味的白水，怪人已经不见了，地上闪着两枚白金币。他把白金币捏在手里，硬币不干不净，湿漉漉的，粘有像是鱼脑子一样的腥黏液。敖龙呆了好一会儿，才想到该穿好裤子了。不管他是被怪物操了还是怎么样，最下等的流莺都不是直接光屁股站大街的。

都说人怕什么就来什么，他还忙着绑裤头带，抬头看见两三个人往他这边走过来，他拧头往另外一个方向走，后面传来哒哒哒的跑步声。没几下子，三个人就把他围住了，他抬头一看，整挺好，三个公猫魅，他没什么意见。

公猫们笑嘻嘻的，伸手掏他裤裆，他更没有意见，任由他们又解开他的裤子，猫魅们对他肉套子一样的阴茎啧啧称奇，有一只手捏起了他的屁股，他开始有点不爽了，顾着去推弄他屁股那只手，前面灰头发的猫魅又把手指伸进他阴茎里面去了。

他屁股像女人阴户一样敏感，鸡鸡里面比屁股还要敏感，何况还刚被不知道什么吸盘怪操了一轮，残余的快感在他肌肉里乱窜，他眼睛翻白了一下，立马就开始腿软。

后面的猫魅解开了裤头，阴茎的头部顶着他潮湿的后穴，一边不客气的往里头插一边说他怎么这么腥，像鱼的腥味。前面的灰毛猫也脱了裤子，满是肉刺的阴茎抵住他尿口，慢慢地往里面捅进去。敖龙第一次被前后夹击，两眼昏花。

他后知后觉意识到他要被轮奸了，烂仔们最不喜欢付钱，整座城都知道要和烂仔做生意必须要先钱后货。他的鸡鸡又硬不起来，只能给人插，怎么也占不到便宜。不过，他又忍不住想，为啥插人就是占便宜，被插就没便宜？城里的烂仔插男人的时候多半是把男人当女人插，因为没什么女人肯正眼看他们，婊子又要付钱。真正想和男人搞的男人，没几个是想插人的，大多是想被插，这插屁股要算个便宜，怎么没那么多人肯干。

他开始走神了，思绪一路飘往少年时上学的课堂，老师在跟他们聊历史，谈母系社会的传说到封建皇朝的建立。他在学校那几年读书读得认真，他问过老师为什么星球总要有灾劫和新生，他们这些生命在星球眼里到底算什么。老师对他说人生本来就没有意义，所有生命都没有意义，但是你可以去思考宇宙，艺术，真理，诗歌，爱情……或者其他你觉得有意义的东西，你要跟你觉得有意义的东西发生联系，你就会觉得满足，人只要觉得满足就差不多得了，毕竟世事无常，可能你明天就没命来这教室。

班上有男生当时说那么他只要天天做爱做到死就完事了。老师认真点头，说你这样都能活下去就这样做吧。那男生第二天还是来上了学，第三天也来，可能是因为他的脸和家里的钱实在不够他完成理想，也可能是他在那教室也有获得满足。这年头没几个人能上学，那个老师没有收他们钱，就什么都能说出口，偶尔会说几句有趣的话，有时候他觉得那老师只是想找一群小子妹子聊天。

敖龙想到他很久没和人聊天了，他从来没有和人交心，他一直梦想着娶个好老婆，在大房子里天天操他老婆屁股。那样他就能满足了吗？还是其实他只是给自己用钓竿在眼前钓块肉，骗自己这破烂日子还能混下去？

微风吹着地上垃圾，碎鱼骨和废纸片飘来飘去，前后两个猫魅把精液射进了他体内，一个射进膀胱一个射进直肠，不过他们跟那个怪猫和吸盘怪人不一样，他只是在看见猫魅软下来的阴茎湿哒哒的从他的“肉套子”里拔出来后才有被体内射精了的意识，实际上的感觉是没有的。

三个猫魅把他拖进角落里，轮流插他前面，最后每个人都插了他阴茎两次，他们在他耳边夸他里面比婊子的逼还有烫还要多水，紧紧的包得他们很舒服。他们就像轮奸女人一样操他，一个人霸占了“VIP席”拿老二插他的鸡鸡的时候，另外两个人就猛捅他的屁股和嘴巴。几轮下来敖龙觉得他全身都是猫骚味，好像他也要变成只猫魅了。等猫魅们终于放开他，他就摔倒在地上，裤子掉在一边，两条腿都是光溜溜的，大腿间全是精液。

一枚银币打到他脸上。猫魅们提起裤头笑嘻嘻的说明天会再来找他。敖龙躺了好一会儿，才有力气爬起来，他低头看自己的阴茎，见包皮上沾有不少精水，黏糊糊的积在那里，鸟头还在一缕一缕地流出白浆。这多半不是他自己的精水。他又硬不起来。

好歹是公猫……要是让他拿一枚银币去嫖，他反正也是要去找公猫。他翘着屁股，爬过去捡起裤子，正想往腿上套，抬头又见一个男人站在他面前。

*

男人戴着黑礼帽，穿着烫得平平整整的黑礼服，一身黑不溜秋，在夜晚看上去就像个影子。敖龙一看他，就怀疑他和那怪猫有联系，那怪猫也是这样，穿着干干净净的老土服装，由于身形长得好，硬是穿出非人的高贵气质来。

男人皮肤也是纯黑的，在这阴影里完全看不清脸，只有一双瞳子流光溢彩，跟月亮光一个颜色，跟月亮光一样亮。敖龙瞧着他，心里已经有了预感，不过男人没有把他推回地上，只是看着他慢慢穿好裤子，才慢悠悠说：“王后娘娘哟，储君们年纪小，不忌口，但您也不用什么都往鸡鸡里面喂吧，这批卵要是废了，你还得再生一批好的。”

敖龙听着感觉不对劲，又见黑影子伸手来摸他膀胱上的皮肉，手指尖弹几下，他就感觉膀胱里有许多玩意突然活了过来，在他膀胱里跳啊，扭啊，爬啊，晃啊，他脸色唰的一下子白了，腿关节又没了力气，他只好捂着肚子蹲下去。又听头顶那黑影人说：“我的军队在圣日前要十万精兵，要是品质不好，那就得靠数量取胜，起码要百万之众。时间无多，我还得把您送进时空狭缝，直到您完成任务。”

敖龙听出问题来，又抬头去看黑影，看见帽沿下压着软下来的猫耳。黑影面目模糊，但多半就是怪物猫本人没错。这种怪物可能的确没有本来的脸，只是在他眼中显现出他钟爱的样子。

他又想起那两颗他费劲从鸡鸡里弄出去的小怪物，现在他膀胱里抽搐着，不知道还有多少小怪物在里面生长，等着从他尿道里爬出来。他的鸡鸡还真的被操成逼了。现在这个男人还让他生十万个百万个，他算了一下，他要是一天只能生两个，那他还得活几百年上千年才能生得完，他尽管不打算这两天内被老大弄死，但也没有那么长远的计划。

“你好歹跟我说说这圣日是个什么玩意。”敖龙一屁股坐到地上，地板的泥沙硌着他屁股蛋。“我就是个烂仔，无赖，废物，我自己娶媳妇都不会挑我这样的，你干嘛找到我身上？”

怪物猫轻轻笑了一声，在他面前蹲下来。

“我们的族人天生听得见宇宙的轰鸣，世间万物的命运在时空中交错，碰撞，在虚空中发出声响。我聆听着那回音找到了你，你命中注定是我的王后娘娘，回音也告知了我们星球的命运，圣日将至，届时大地会向我们发出欢呼，我们的子孙会是新世界物种的巅峰，由我们来重建整个世界。”

“我能活那么长？那是几百年上千年之后的事情了吧。”

“新纪里不会有生死，不存在时间，直到世界再次成型。”怪猫伸手捏着他裤裆说：“你也在从储君那里吸收养分，他们会改变你以太的构成，也就是说，按道理你身上已经带有我族的特性。”

敖龙被他捏得裤裆里的鸟都麻了，尿道收缩几下后，他突然反应过来，解开裤头带探进去一摸，内裤里面的鸡鸡表皮一片冰凉，但形状很正常……不是那条肉套子，是他记忆里饱满的形状。

这种感觉很古怪，他鸡鸡恢复过来了，高兴是肯定高兴，但又感觉很怪异，好像被另一种生物寄生了一样。背后毛毛的。

不对，他确实是被寄生了。

“我要是说我不想给你们养鱼……”

“你会想的，很想很想。”

怪物猫的手指收回去，他站起身，拍拍衣服上的微尘，月光下，他的轮廓变清晰了一点，能看见模糊的五官了。敖龙看见他笑得颇温柔。

“你想要的不过是荣华富贵，不过是一栋豪宅和一个好妻子，说白了，你不过就想证明你有资格过上好生活，有资格在那些小混混面前，在你老大面前高高在上。你想证明你和你这辈子遇到的大多数人都不一样，想要争一口气。这些我都可以给你。只要你帮我孵卵。你怎么可能会不想我帮你，反正你为了争这口气，什么都愿意做。”

敖龙张口结舌。确实，他没有道理拒绝这个好机会。他本来就是个没什么底线的人，要不然他不会做烂仔，空长一身打架的本事，也不会利索收下直接拿了他屁股和鸡鸡来用的男人们的钱。本来妹妹是他的底线，可是妹妹已经没了，他一个人在这个世界上，再也没有人对他说你要怎么做，你不可以怎么做。他娘当年对他说了句要好好照顾妹妹就断了气。他爹吃喝嫖赌卖地卖女儿家务都没做过。他老师……老师说他们反正也多半活不长，这年头的人能活到三十岁就算长寿了，自己看着办吧。

“……那证明给我看。”

敖龙瞪着猫魅，他感觉到自己这话带来的重量，重得他有点喘不过气了。他呼吸变得急促，氧气不太能从喉咙里提上来。

“证明你真能给……”

“这简单。”

猫魅的声音很轻，和棉花一样软。他伸出手，敖龙抓住他的手掌，任由身体被拉起来。

“跟我来吧王后娘娘。”猫魅说：“你要的我都会给您，现在就给。”

* 

城里的阴湿气已经酝酿了一天，敖龙刚和猫魅走出几步，就听见了雨声。豆大的雨泼了他一头一脸，又重又冷砸得皮肤和鳞片直痛，不像雨了，倒像是小冰块。但也不是一般的冰块，在脸上滑下来的水又冷又黏，敖龙抹一把放在鼻子下，又闻到阵阵腥味。

他们走过阴暗的斜坡路，迎面走来刚刚卖鱼杂的小贩，小贩走得很慢，走得近时敖龙看清了他的脸，看见这个人眼珠子变成了白色，眼白发黄，整个人散发出死鱼的味道。他也朝敖龙看过来，突然身体就僵硬不动了，面无表情的看着他。敖龙被瞧得全身不舒服，走过他身边后又回头看了他一眼，看见小贩脸上两只眼睛和嘴巴鼻子都不见了，脸上黏糊糊的灰色一团，只剩下一颗黄浊大眼球，长在脸正中间，干巴巴的凝视他。敖龙一下子想到从他膀胱里出现的小怪物，全身发毛，赶紧把目光转回前面来。

他本来想问猫魅这怎么回事，但问话出口之前他先想了想，感觉他并不想知道答案。那就不必问了。他是烂仔，他这一辈子遇到的人基本都是烂人，所以他习惯了不随便开口和人说话，尤其是诚心诚意的话，他绝对不会轻易说出口来。这里的生活就是这样的，你说的话多，要么是被别人抓了把柄，要么是对方根本没把你的意思听进耳朵里，只按自己的心意扭曲你的话，再随便的在他心里给你套一层你不认识的皮，自以为抓到了把柄。就这么回事。码头那些烂仔们整天说个不停，但说到底只是在和自己说话罢了。这年头谁都可能突然就死了，消失了，变成敌人了，所以谁都不想了解别人，大家都在说话，但不想听别人说话。人要是了解了别人，就会生出多余的感情。重感情的人不好活。所以大家都是假装热热闹闹的孤身一人，喝着鱼杂汤赖活着等死

敖龙心想现在更没必要做表面功夫了，他也没必要在意什么怪物。他现在和这个世界的关系，也就是一碗鱼杂汤的关系罢了。不过一路无言，终究有些无聊，他想哼歌，利姆萨·罗敏萨是个好地方~但调子还没从喉咙里出来，他又想到刚刚小贩的怪脸，感到有点扫兴。

那么就吟诗好了。在学校时他背过不少诗，老师说过西方诗中加雷马早期的诗歌其实最有古风。最古老的诗歌都是唱述夸赞英雄传说的叙事诗，由诗人们边弹边唱，在酒馆里，在贵族家中供人消遣——不过经过了夸张改编，这些诗歌最后可能已经和现实没多大联系。

不过，古老之物当中往往蕴含令人敬畏的恐怖。古老的诗歌里或许隐藏有古老的预言。敖龙不明白自己为什么莫名其妙的想到了这些话。以及某首诗的结尾：

死亡会从海上来，

没有战车扬尘，没有喊杀震天，

你已尽情享受天年与富足，

百姓在你四周安居乐业。

这是一首好诗，讲述了古老的英雄拒绝了女神和永生的诱惑，历经磨难最终得到了凡人的幸福的故事。他在心里把整首诗快速默念了一遍，突然感觉到恐怖。

死亡会从海上来，

没有战车扬尘，没有喊杀震天。

女神……能够掌控这座海洋之城的女神是谁，他走出一夜之间长出绿藻的旅馆，来到外面浓厚的湿风中走了一日，他怎么样都该想明白了的。现在，他接受了“女神”的诱惑，他也不抗拒永生……那他的结局又在哪里？

一路沿坡而上，周围开始亮堂了起来，刺着他的眼睛，嗡嗡的嘈杂声钻进他耳朵里。他这才停住不着边际的念头，环顾四周，发觉自己走到了人来人往的广阔圆形大露台前。

这是利姆萨·罗敏萨上层，他们这种底层烂仔以前根本没资格来的地方。现在他就站在人流中间。比往时要硕大的红月下，露台张灯结彩，到处挂着彩绸，路中间摆设有东洋的屏风，摆成环形，中间放有一整排青瓷的花瓶。数不清的彩花嫩竹密密摆放在道路两侧。看上去俗不可耐。但摆谱是足够的了。维持秩序的卫兵穿着他眼熟的黑礼服，一边小鸡啄米地鞠躬一边查看一个个来宾的请帖。敖龙愣了好一会，缓缓反应了过来。他那个老大是个粗人，平日就爱瞎显摆，立了规矩每七天设一次宴，招待整个拉诺西亚的名流。他现在这是自投罗网到老大的场子来了。

他愕然看了眼身旁的猫魅，猫魅来到光亮下，妖媚的五官显露出来了，皮肤雪白，伸出玉手和他十指相扣，手指死死钳住他，不管他怎么表现，直接把他拖到一个检查请帖的卫兵面前。那卫兵抬头见猫魅的脸，立即尊称一声“国王陛下”，又转头看敖龙，道声：“这位一定就是王后娘娘，二位里面请。”

敖龙看那卫兵的眼睛，见卫兵那双黑瞳子迅速变浅，不一会儿就全然是白色一点，点在浊黄的眼珠子上。他看得出不对劲。这周围的客人们卫兵们，个个都穿得人模狗样，要么镶有宝石的礼服，要么透明彩纱长裙拖地。他呢，他连腰带都没有，裤头拿根绳子系着，身上的短衣灰扑扑的，基本上可以称为开了洞的破布。住在码头附近的苦工烂仔都这样穿，平日这种打扮的人绝对不可能靠近上层甲板半步，卫兵见一个打一个。现在一个卫兵管他叫“王后”，其他人根本不看他和猫魅，好像他们是一团空气。好像根本看不见他们。

敖龙又看了一眼猫魅，猫魅对他做一个请的动作，笑道：“王后娘娘要是在意外表，先进去就好了，里面衣服和珠宝多得是。”

敖龙心想这些玩意喊“王后”还喊上瘾了，一个男婊子王后，刚收钱给好几个烂仔玩过鸡鸡和屁股，亏他们喊得出来。

不过事到如今，他倒对自己还将遭遇什么好奇了起来。他莫名其妙的就有怪物猫不会把他卖给老大的信心，抬腿就往露台走过去。

穿过露台，就是利姆萨·罗敏萨最好的餐厅，俾斯麦餐厅，他妹妹就是在这里开始没了命。现在这里看起来和往常他在下层甲板抬头望见的一样热闹，他人还没靠近，就闻到阵阵食物和醇酒的浓香，前面一片黄澄澄的光照下，盖上雪白锦缎的圆桌在月下铺展开去，觥筹交错，装满美酒浓汤的器皿跟水晶一样闪闪发亮，落座众宾笑声不绝。这些人乍一看还没变成怪物，敖龙又想起那贩子和刚刚的卫兵，那些怪物能变回人吗？他直觉上觉得不行，那些人的眼睛和味道都跟死鱼一样。那要是整座城都变成了怪物，不就是整座城的人都死了吗。他却还和屠杀整座城的元凶在一起，用鸡鸡和膀胱给他孵小怪物？

他横想竖想，发现自己仍然没有什么抗拒的念头。他找不到一个应该拼命让这座城存留下去的理由。要是他还是老大的人，可能他还会犹豫一下，毕竟有工作，毕竟妹妹还在这边上班，可现在呢，要怪就怪现在做“王后娘娘”的是他而不是老大那伙人吧，要怪就怪那伙人前天没有在下层甲板卖屁股。

猫魅带着他踩着红地毯，慢悠悠地又穿过露台，走进餐厅里头，在室内吃饭的人弄出的动静比外面的人少许多，脸上多数挂着假笑，每个人每个动作都有种刻意掩饰的拘谨。他们又穿过这些人，来到魔导箱梯前，这玩意敖龙以前就听说过，是这里的大老板花钱请加雷马的工程师建造的，零件都是雇佣了整队的冒险者，走海路从加雷马运过来。在底下人心目中，只有最有权势的人有资格用这玩意。敖龙跟着猫魅走进箱子里，箱子的门自动合上，然后他突然感觉双脚浮空了，整个箱子都在往上浮。

他一开始觉得有点儿怕，又不想在猫魅眼前表现出来，等箱梯停下，门再打开，外面的景色已经不同了。眼前是个黄金庭园，百花芳香，园子里修建有清澈的喷泉，喷泉中有一尊银色海洋女神像，倾倒水壶，笑吟吟的看着他。

猫魅带着他穿过庭园，来到厢房门前，门里面有男人的说话声，美妙的鲁特琴演奏的小曲，敖龙心里隐隐有了预感。猫魅垂着双手，门被忽然一阵烈风推开，屋里面的人齐齐看向他们。敖龙走进去，看见桌子后面的胖男人眯起眼睛看他，他突然发现尽管过去几天他想了好几次这个人，可是他们其实根本没什么关系，按理说也不算有什么恩怨，事情只是自然发生到这种地步了。

乐声停止了，席上的胖男人喝完杯子里的酒，瞄他一眼，又看他身旁的猫魅，平静问：“贵客何人？”

敖龙报上名字，见胖男人沉思了数秒，仍然满脸疑惑，补充道：“你手下害死我妹妹，我杀了你手下，你派人杀我。”

"这种人可多了。"胖男人笑了一下，摇头道：“我是真的不知道你哪位。”

敖龙盯着他，问道：“我要你别再派人杀我，你会做到吗？”

胖男人环顾四周，房间里每个人都面无表情，他摇头“……你要我脸往哪搁啊，何况你说你还杀了我手下，我不杀你，其他人不都得跟我闹。”

胖男人摸一下油腻腻的下巴，又道：“再说你妹妹被我的人害死了。换做是我，我必定要把你连根铲除不可。你明白我的意思吧？”

既以杀始，必以杀终。这就是人心，有的人不死，有的人就睡不着。敖龙点点头，手伸到大腿上，拔出在市场买的好刀。房间里一阵骚乱，好一些乐师，锦衣贵客和高级婊子打扮的男女缩到帘后，其余十数人立即拔刀，胖男人泰然坐在上席。

猫魅在他身边轻声哄道：“只要你说一声，我就把他们全杀了。”

“你无论如何都会把他们全杀了。”敖龙把刀在手上转一圈，又熟悉一次刀的形状和重量，“这是我的事，我也不是什么“王后娘娘”。”他咕哝，随即挥刀走上前，向逼近的刀网迎上去。

敖龙打架的本事在下层甲板是数一数二的，在这个房间里也是表现不俗，他出招诡奇，全是无数实战积累下来的经验。而这里的保镖尽管师承上等，但大多时候就站着做一个震慑，真正以血洗血的搏斗是很少有的。再说敖龙的骨头硬得出奇，好几刀砍进了他手脚，腹背的骨头，敖龙皱着眉头，架势纹丝不受影响，抡起刀又一个上挑，在面前的尖刀差不到星厘就要捅烂他脑袋之前，把对面的人脖子竖切开成两半。

房间里乱成一团，血像是三更时分扁担上泔水桶溅出来的污水一样，不时从人体内喷出去，地上倒了几具尸体后，保镖们的架势已经有了动摇，敖龙乘胜猛击，猛砍不休，直到他和胖男人之间的几米空地上再也没有其他活人。

胖男人凝神看着这场互相削肉割骨的血搏，见敖龙浑身浴血，仍然目光炯炯，巍然不动，胖男人眼睛瞪得铜铃大，最后一人倒下时，他拍起手来，大喝：“好！”

喝彩毕，他道：“是我败了，这座城现在是你的东西。”

低下头，引颈受戮。

敖龙脸上的皮肉却抽动了一下，一瞬间万千思绪涌入心头，他束手无策，不知道该哭还是该笑。

他只好说：“你弄错了，这座城不属于你，你给不了我，它是海洋女神的面纱，跟这里所有人一样，只是女神的玩具。”

胖男人的头掉了下来，宽厚得有弹性的头颅在地上滚两下就停了，来到敖龙脚边，脸上残留着几分茫然。

敖龙低头看自己的腿，看不太清楚，血已经流进了他的眼睛，他想象着自己眼球变成红色的模样，但是无法同样地依靠触觉来想象自己双腿的现状，他两条腿都在痛，被砍太多刀了。既然如此，就很难判断腿是不是还可以使用。

他知道自己心里的弦在砍断老大脖子的时候已经松了下来，这个时候哪怕只一阵风，也可以让他倒下了。

骤然间，背部传来冲击，脊椎骨上，有人猛力推了他一下。他直直倒到尸体上，脑门和尸体的肚子撞了一次。有点痛。毕竟他全身都在剧痛，可能因为太过紧张，感官几乎对痛楚麻木了，这个时候再多一点痛楚，不管怎么样，也就只能感受到有点痛的程度。

他知道背后推他的人是谁，这个人翻过他，坐到他腿上来的时候，他眼皮都没抬一下。

猫魅轻轻抚摸他脸上的血，手指便涂满了血，这猫把沾血的手指塞进嘴里舔干净。敖龙注意到他下眼皮轻轻颤抖了几次。

“我这次没有看明白你的想法。”猫魅问道：“你在想什么，你接受了永生，现在又想死吗？”

“只是一个实验。”敖龙发现他的手指还死死握住刀柄，开始慢慢放松手指骨，指缝间全是血，他想要是血液凝固起来，伤口，血痂，碎布，碎铁片混在一起，可有得难受了。

“实验？”猫魅的语气有几分不可思议。 

“既然说到永生啊......我就在想，永生是什么，生死又是什么……众所周知，一直以来，在人类所知的世界里，生和死是统一的概念，有生就有死，相反，越没有“生”，就越没有“死”这回事。只要作为“非生物”就能得到永恒，然后再稍微推动一下这个标准，那些只是“拥有了一点生命特征”的古老生物，异界生物，同样能拥有“永恒”，或者说“接近永恒”。因此我刚刚在想这件事，你说我以太在发生变化，给予我永生，那我是不是正在变成“拥有一定程度的生命”但是“无限接近非生物”的玩意。如果我已经转化成那种玩意，那么无论被砍多少刀，我也不会死。要验证这样的事情，就必须挨刀子对吧。在最接近死亡的时候，我可以清楚观察我的内在和生命力……”

敖龙成功把黏糊糊的刀柄从手上抖下去，他发觉这个猫不笑了。稀罕事。他想起他遇见这只猫魅之后，老是看见这个猫魅在笑。

“总而言之，我已经搞明白了，要是我还会死，我刚刚就已经死了。在本质上我已经和那些白眼珠子的玩意没有差别。如果简单的将丧失生命的过程叫做“死”，我事实上正在死去。挺不错的……好吧，其实我是没什么感想。”

猫魅空洞冷澈的目光直刺下来，敖龙意识到自己在被观察着。他觉得有点可笑，像他这样的人，从前从来没有被观察和理解的价值。

更何况，是被这种生物……

“……我能得到您的爱情吗，王后娘娘？”猫魅突然俯下身，轻轻吻一下他的嘴唇，同时，敖龙听见了扯下腰带的声音。“命运让我们媾合，我们会孕育无数后裔，我把最古老，最高贵的死亡带给您，海洋和这片大陆都是给您的聘礼……您呢，您会忠于我，爱我吗？”

猫魅红色的滑溜溜的食指整根插入了他的尿道，接着是中指，无法避免，或许是刻意而为，尸体们的血进入了他撒尿的地方。敖龙发觉他这次完全不痛了。可能是他身上的其他剧痛覆盖了这点小疼，也可能是他的皮肤已经不再是人类的皮肤……谁搞得懂呢。

猫魅带刺的阴茎又一次缓缓从他尿道口进入，他转过头，看见刚刚躲起来的达官贵人和侍奉达官贵人的家伙们缩在桌子下，椅子下，帷帐后……一双双眼睛看着他杀了一屋子的人，又躺在尸体上，被猫魅裤裆里的老二插入鸡鸡里。

猫魅一捅到底，敖龙的手指在地板上轻轻弹动几下，他最终还是选择不去做任何抵抗，抵抗本来就没有意义，没有必要为一点不舒适做无谓的事情。

尿道里又酸又涨，猫阴茎表面的肉刺深深刺入他的海绵体里，混着尸体的血在尿道里抠挖着，猛插到逼近膀胱后，力道猛烈的抽出又让膀胱里的尿液......以及尿液以外的液体和孵化中的卵倒灌而出。他的老二已经恢复了原状，至少是暂时恢复原状，但不是生理上正常的状态，只不过是用意念操作机体内的以太，对其进行重新塑形的结果罢了。

猫魅把手按到他的肩膀上，一点一点的舔他脸上的血。就像一只真正的猫一样，舌头粗糙，喉咙里隐约有呼噜声。

“你呢......“敖龙反问道：“女神大人，你是突然对人类的感情感兴趣了？你理解爱情是什么东西吗？”

猫魅愣了一下，又舔了舔他的耳垂，在他耳边低沉的笑出了声。

“我把我以后的命运献给您，只要您认为这是爱情，它就是。”

“彼此彼此......看来在这方面，我们倒是一样的。”敖龙回应道，猫魅眯起眼睛，猫的阴茎又整根抽了出去，把他体内所剩不多的尿水引了出来，温热的洒了一肚子。肉刺刮得他尿道又痒又痛又爽，他让自己尽量放松身体，任由猫魅抽插的速度不断加快。他闷哼过几声，没有说过一个“不”字。直到大量冰凉粘稠的精液灌进他的尿道，直涌入膀胱。他抬头看天花板，看见有血花溅在上面，勾出一个极像笑脸的形状。

他盯着那笑脸看，看了好一会儿，发现自己也笑了起来，笑脸附到了他的脸皮上，甚至愉快的情绪也渗透进他的神经。

猫魅这次做了很久，直到敖龙身体下的血液都开始变硬，周围的尸体发出阵阵腐烂的味道，满是肉刺的挺拔阴茎仍然深深的卡在他的膀胱前，进出的速度没有丝毫放缓。他的膀胱被灌得太满，像是一个快爆炸的水球，小腹隆起了一块，每一次插入和抽出都让他濒临失禁，猫魅还时常用力按一下他膀胱，弄得他满头满背都是冷汗，偏偏出口被堵住，怎么也尿不出来。

这样的痛苦，让他发自内心的愉悦，快乐，折服在压在他身体上的怪物赋予他的快感波澜之下。

他咬紧牙关，嘴角却仍然不自禁挂着笑，眼前满是黑色的噪点，他又转过头去看帷帐，却看见方才偷看他们的人......已经没有了人形。那些缩成一团的人融化在一起，变成了血肉模糊的肉山。肉山似乎是活的。那些人的眼睛仍然在那里，镶在肉山上面，一直注视着这边，偶尔眨动。

这个房间也开始弥漫着海水味……手掌下的地毯在慢慢变湿，猫魅又在他尿道里射精了，他意识已经模糊，几乎昏厥过去。他突然想起猫魅的精液不是一般的精液，精液里的卵会在他的膀胱里孵化。毫无疑问，卵是会成长的......现在被灌入这么多卵，到最后，他膀胱会被挤压成怎么样一种情况？

膀胱和尿道里的精液越来越多，尽管有一些液体随着猫魅阴茎的抽出漏到外面，滴落在他的肚子上，但和总量相比这点释放量根本不算什么。敖龙眼前漆黑的噪点越来越多，他胸口里的欢愉也越来越盛，猫魅的喉咙在他牙齿前，发出越来越响亮的呼噜声。敖龙张开口，他意识到他脑子......或许比脑子更深的地方，已经产生了异变，就像这座城市一样。他有几次想咬断这个男人的喉咙，结束这一切，但理智又让他放松牙关，打消念头。

作为与神交合的人，为神孕子的人，他身上的诅咒已经够多了。他既然已经选择接受这样的命运，就没必要再做多余的事情。

×

晨雾消散以后，敖龙在灰蓝色的床榻上睁开眼睛，他是被脖子上的微痛勒醒的，他摸了脖子一把，摸到一串金链子，挂着一颗鹅蛋大的红宝石，金链子还和一串珍珠缠在了一起，每颗珍珠都有他拇指头一般大。他皱着眉把两条链子拆开，直接扔到一边的地毯上，翻身转进被窝继续呼呼大睡。

他越来越喜欢在白天睡觉了，今天利姆萨·罗敏萨的天气又湿又冷，正是他喜欢的天气，他乐意整天在凉滑的真丝大被里睡过去。尽管近四十年，这座城每天都是这样的天气。

他睡着了，他知道自己一度进入梦中，在梦里他在海底行走，脚下踩着白砂，灰色透明的触手缠着他。有一千万个声音在喊他“王后娘娘”。他走过珊瑚丛林，来到一个巨硕的珠蚌前，钻进里面，躺在多汁的肉上，张开双腿......一个又一个长着眼球的触手怪物从他尿孔里爬出来，出产很顺利，不一会儿蚌床里他周围已经爬满了蠕动的怪物。

他感觉有薄纱落到他身上，睁开眼睛，看见猫魅只穿上半身的衬衫坐在床边，看着他的目光有几分爱怜。猫魅的阴茎湿漉漉的，他低下头，看见床脚下已经爬满了灰色的小怪物，他的膀胱又一次满了，腹部下方畸形的隆起了一块。

“你睡了一天。”猫魅问道：“要不要到城里走走？”

他用鼻子应了声，猫魅把他上半身扶起来，给他穿上白色薄纱，碧蓝的锦袍，更多的纱巾，纹金的缎带，又打开抽屉，抽屉里满是珠宝玉石，他随手在里面抓一把，把这些厚重的玩意挂到敖龙身上。敖龙一直半闭着眼睛，习以为常地享受侍奉。门外传来脚步声，猫魅让了让身子，道：“弄头发我倒是不太擅长。”

满身海水气味的侍从走了进来，用灰白的爪子一样的手指灵巧地给敖龙梳理好头发。近来敖龙头发长了一点儿，它们给他扎了一个比尾指还要小的辫子。这时负责调香的侍从也进来了，这个人满脸肉须，捧着木盘跪在床前。

“王后娘娘，今天也是古龙吗......”

“今天就随便什么了。”敖龙咧嘴，“难道还是给我享受的不成。”

“怎么不是。”猫魅凑过来亲吻他，“你明明很喜欢。”

敖龙其实确实搞不明白，自己是不是真的喜欢这种恶心的事情。

以太之光广场运转的水晶爬满厚厚的青苔，广场人来人往，只是每个人都已经长得不太像人。没有鼻子的人比有鼻子的人多，六个眼睛的人比两个眼睛的人多，很多人即使长有鼻子拥有两个眼睛，五官也比没有嘴巴的人更不像人。

每个人身上都散发着海腥味，每一回当他们从敖龙身上爬起来，敖龙都感觉自己身上的香气散去了一些。

他躺在满地的软垫上，习以为常的，像往时一样大张开双腿，任由一根根奇形怪状的老二挺过来，轮番插进他已经被很多不同的男人，或者说雄性，的精液灌得肿胀的阴茎内。压在他身上泄欲的怪物形状大小都不一样，有的长相可怖，光是看一眼就让人头痛欲裂，他不时把目光移向一边的猫魅，猫魅神态恬静，光是看一眼就带来神秘的法悦。他想不管这位女神大人是什么怪物，至少，在他眼里是只猫。这就行了。

整整一天一夜，敖龙躺看着天色逐渐变成浓黑一团，黑云间泛出阴郁的青光，在他下体，白汁一直在他的尿孔往外冒，又一直被各种性器重新凿了回去。

他的阴茎怎么说都被撑大了一圈，一天下来，难免又酸又涨。那一根又一根性器......长有肉刺的，满身肉瘤的，遍布触手的，镶满眼球的......从各种角度冲进他体内，注满他的膀胱。在中午的时候，他屁股下就满是精水和他失禁出来的尿了，等到天际再次蒙蒙亮，他早已经意识不清。

怪物们把精液如此交奉进王后体内后，逐渐散去了。它们是这座城的居民，在新一天的清晨，它们恢复了日常生活......渔民走向码头，小贩回家取货，士兵捡起武器，官员披上锦袍......

从开始到结束，猫魅一直坐在他旁边，欣赏他被无数怪物轮暴。尽管在人类的理解范畴外，猫魅其实算是个合格的丈夫，他向来不会错过陪伴敖龙的机会。在把敖龙制成苗床后，他也乐于欣赏敖龙喂养后裔。

此时此刻，敖龙膀胱里的卵，必然在畅快吮吸注入敖龙体内的无数精液，里面饱含千百同胞精炼提纯出来的优质遗传信息，会让它们一出生就成为强壮而智慧的王裔。

他握住敖龙的手，看着敖龙向上翻的眼珠子慢慢恢复回来，敖龙那双瞳子仍然在眼眶里轻颤着。快乐的余韵依旧残留在敖龙体内。

“该回家了。”他伸手把敖龙横抱在怀里，站直身体。“这批卵马上就能出产，明天我们再来。”

敖龙无意识的猛颤一下，嘴巴张开几次，没有发出声音。

猫魅抱着他向高处走去，走回到位于城市高层的豪宅。在整个身体没入门中的黑暗之前，敖龙突然伸手搂住猫魅的肩膀。

露台百花盛开，袅袅炊烟在远处升起，这座城市就像凡人的城市一样苏醒了过来，人声逐渐鼎沸。

猫魅舔了舔他的嘴角。“很喜欢，对吧？”

敖龙垂下眼帘，他已经没力气说话了，只是把空洞的目光投向污浊的蓝天。

死亡会从海上来，

没有战车扬尘，没有喊杀震天，

你已尽情享受天年与富足，

百姓在你四周安居乐业。

Fin


End file.
